Blackened heart Chronicles : Corruption
by Jacetheaceofchaos321
Summary: Peach is acting strange. Mario is trying to find out out what is going on but someone wants Mario dead. Meanwhile Daisy and her farther are haunted by visions of the past that link to a crystal ring that Peach buys from a Emporium. And Luigi is being followed and made fun of by a man that was stitched together who might know what is going on.
1. Prolouge

Blackened Heart Chronicles: Corruption

Disclaimer: I do not own Mario, I only own my OCs

Prologue: Fall of a city, Birth of a kingdom

Ahem today I am going to tell you story of the city that used to be were the Sarasa kingdom now stands .Long Long Long ago there was a Beautiful City known as Encore. This city was ruled by a kind king named Orion. The people of this city were technologically advanced and lived in secret. Peace reigned the city for 50 years. However Dovakin the royal adviser of Encore wanted to expand the kingdom. So he went behind the kings back and gathered together a group of mercenaries to go conquer other kingdoms. Dovakin had weapons manufactured from a mysterious factory. Once Orion found out about Dovakin's Army Orion exiled Dovakin and his group. Dovakin fled to the secret factory and manufactured more weapons in perpetration to attack the city. .The citizens of Encore lived in harmony for five years but sadly these years were only the calm before the storm.

On the kings 70th birthday Dovakin and his army raided the city surrounding the castle and murdered thousands of people. Because no was prepared Dovakin was able to leave the city in ruins as he and his army headed off towards the castle. By the time Dovakin reached the castle Orion knew he would probably die, but he wanted to die fighting for what remained of his kingdom. Orion took one of the swords that adorned the wall and went to Dovakin shouting "FOR ENCORE". Orion and Dovakin fought for hours. Orion managed to dodge every attack Dovakin launched at him. However Arkin the one who lead the main charge on the castle knocked Orion's sword out of hand and Dovakin then stabbed Orion in the heart. Jaren, Orion's son, was watching the battle, Jaren who brought the other sword from the wall with him used it to cut the rope suspending the diamond chandelier causing it fall and impale Dovakin. Arkin on the other hand fled and called back the other mercenaries.

The survivors gathered together to morn for the death of their beloved king. Then Jaren and the other survivors made a promise to their dead king to leave behind their technological livestyles and left their island and started to renew their lives and started to build a new home which we all know as the Sarasa kingdom. Jaren married Kate ,his childhood friend despite the fact she wasn't royalty, they had 2 children one girl and one boy. Jaren named the girl Daisy after his fathers garden of Daises. The Boy was named Orion after Jaren's dead father they later started calling him Ryan. For his tenth Birthday Ryan and his mother went on cruise, but while in the middle of ocean a storm brewed and captivated the ship. Jaren sent a ship to look for them however they could find only the broken ship. They could find no trace of Ryan and Kate so the rest of the kingdom thought they have died but Jaren still has faith that they have somehow survived and are trying to find a way back to the kingdom.

When news of the shipwreck reached Daisy she was devastated. For 5 years Daisy locked herself in her room and cried. After these 5 years Daisy finally left her room, and started to shield her true emotions with a smile. All of the citizens of Sarasa kingdom decided to keep the shipwreck a secret and no one out of Sarasa kingdom knows about Daisy's brother. Jaren knew that one day the past would come back to haunt everyone, but what he didn't know was that the nightmare would start as a series of events in the Mushroom Kingdom caused by a crystal ring and a stranger that was stitched together... and Ryan would be one of the heroes to rescue them from darkness


	2. Chapter 1 the Crystal ring

Chapter 1: The crystal ring

"Welcome to Plen T.'s Emporium Princess peach and ...erm...Round plumber" said a Toad with a gold head, a purple jacket, a black shirt, and blue eyes. "Why-a Thank you ...wait Round...Hey I-a lost a couple of pounds this month thats-a not a nice thing to-a say" said Mario. "No offence Mario but I Don't think you will ever lose all those pounds since you eat 5 meals a day" said Princess Peach. "Umm can you stop arguing this is a store not a place were you can express your feelings" said Plen T. "Now please follow me over here" "hey that-a looks familiar" says Mario as he looks at a colorful sphere "that-a reminds me of the smash tournament hmm I-a wonder"

"Whoa those are nice jugs" says a random toad with a blue head . "Hey watch it I have a frying pan and I am not afraid to use it" said a offended peach about to reach in her purse. "umm I was talking about these..." said the random toad as he was holding a silver jug with black stripes. "MARIO FINALLY" Yells Mario as he unleashes his final smash which burns a huge portion of the store down. "ooops" Plen T. stares at the damage caused by Mario with his face red with anger"GET OUT OF MY STORE NOW!" "Err Peach I-a will wait with Toadsworth" says Mario as he runs outside.

"Now if you will come over here" says Plen T. as walks to a display case filled with jewelry "This ring is one of a kind made from the finest crystal and the purest ruby cut fresh from the Wario mines" Plen T. says as he takes a crystal ring with a glowing ruby from the display case and shows it to Peach" "Wow its beautiful how much is it" asks Peach as she takes the ring from Plen T. "Oh that's errm 1,000,000,000 coins" "What?! That is just too expensive I view this ring being only being about 200 coins"

Plen T looks annoyed at her statement then he goes behind the counter before coming back with a worried look on face then quicky going back to smiling he replies"how about 1000 coins?" "Dang I should have brought some more money with me ...What I bring small ammounts of coins with me so no one will get a wise idea of mugging me... I would mug someone who has something like 5000 coins or more so how about 250?" "You do have a point, but do have 892 coins with you?" "No what about 290?" "504..." "300!" "450... "382!" "Okay thats it! You're just being che ...err please...wait a minute." Plen T. walks back behind the counter then comes back in a hurry with a scared look on his face and he quickly says"Y-y-you know what 382 coins is f-f-fine just go please!" Peach pays Plen T. the 382 coins and takes the ring walking towards the exit.

Plen T. looks back at the counter as a person dressed in a waist coat and sunglasses steps from behind the counter. "Way to go Plen the princess took the ring now all I have to do is wait for the jewel to take effect" he says as he smiles "Yeah Yeah Yeah whatever just give the coins and I won't say a thing about this you understand me" the mysterious person gives Plen T. a bag of coins while he smiles "Heh heh heh its amazing how you choose wealth over the peace of your kingdom" Plen T removes his mask revealing his true blue face and black and purple head and he smiles showing his golden teeth"Hey you think I care about these smooks? I sell illegal weapons to wanted criminals in fact I'm a wanted weapons dealer myself this emporium is just a cover up"

The man holds out a briefcase with his hand in plain view ,his hand looks like it was stitched together "Well Plen if you like money then I have a job for you, but I am not sure about having it happen yet...but when I think that someone gets his nose in the wrong businesses then I want you to kill this person. I'll let you know when and who it is when its time if you do I'll give you 1'000'000'000 coins and if I remember wasn't that the price you tried to get Peach to pay you." "Hey don't worry about a thing when you give the word me and my boys will happily blow em to smithereens!" Says Plen T. as he stares at the briefcase. "Oh no need to keep the trigger finger icthin Plen. I'm pretty sure that the time to kill isn't as as far as you think" the the man said as he stares out window at Mario. "Nope not far at all..."

"Hey-a Toadsworth why-a exactly were you not allowed in the Emporium?" Mario asked Tiadsworth. "Erm Mario I don't want to talk about it lets just say it involved a younger Toadsworth, a bunch of girls, a keg of beer, and a whole lot of fireworks, and just to let you know you wasn't the first person to burn a portion of the emporium" Toadsworth chuckled. "Um...never mind. Oh! hey-a look it's-a Peach." "Hey you two! Check out this ring I bought" Peach said as she holds out her hand showing the crystal ring "Cool anyways we-a better get you back to-a the castle before Bowser kidnaps you again." "Mario the only reason Bowser even kidnaps me is because I keep forgetting my frying pan. Bowser doesn't even stand a chance against me if I have my fryin...hey wait!" Mario takes Peach's hand and drags her to her pink limo."Let's go Peach. I don't like the look of this place." Toadsworth mumbled as he gets in the limo "Driff T. drive us back to the castle." "I'm on it" the toad with a black suit says as he drives the car leaving skid marks. "Lets hope he doesn't run over any toads this time" says a worried Peach. "Heh heh this is going to be fun" says the man with the waistcoat as he clings to the roof of the limo.


End file.
